1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fragmentation projectile with a frontal cavity and defined fragments of medium to high density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectiles which split in a specific manner in the target are referred to as fragmentation projectiles. Such a projectile is known from the EP-B1-1 196 734 and features large recesses at its tip which are unfavorable from an aerodynamics point of view. The attempt is made to close the hole-type recesses in the tip by means of covers, plugs, etc. in such a manner that the aerodynamics is improved, but this leads to nonsymmetries. These nonsymmetries prove to be particularly unfavorable in soft targets, where tumbling movements and undesired fragmentation effects occur which can in turn cause major injuries and/or collateral damage.